Sleepless Nights
by DearMissKara
Summary: Fred has a fun night trying to get his children to go to sleep. Fremione. Fluffy and cute. K rating. Please R


Fred has a fun night trying to get his children to go to sleep. Fremione fluff. I do not own the characters, J.K. Rowling is Our Queen.

* * *

Fred sighed in annoyance when he heard the first of soft cries. He groaned inwardly thinking 'Not again..' and he slowly sat up from bed. Their room was pitch black and he rubbed at his eyes sleepily.

He stood up, stretching and shuffling out of their bedroom and into the room across the hall. He flicked on a dim light and smiled gently at the little bawling baby boy. "Godric? What is wrong now?"

Their son, Godric Remus, seems to have developed a colic and will cry off and on all night. Fred gently lifted up the bundle of joy cradling his son's head to his chest. He murmured softly, humming an old lullaby that his mum sang to him when he was young.

Godric started to hiccup softly and Fred chuckled sleepily saying "Someone needs some sugar." He turned around slowly and brought his son downstairs into their kitchen. He found one of Godric's pacifiers on the table and opened a small jar, dipping it into Rosamund Sugar Honey. Sticky, sweet and always got rid of hiccups.

He slid the pacifier into the baby's mouth and chuckled loudly. The pacifier was one of the new joke shops baby items. The pacifier looked like a Goblin's nose. He had to admit his son has quite large ears so he can't help but laugh when he holds his little 'goblin.'

Godric's hiccups subsided and he began to fell asleep when Fred heard two more cries coming from the room upstairs. He groaned louder this time and headed back upstairs.

Fred marched into their bedroom and woke up his wife suddenly saying "Hey boobs. Feed our son. I got to go get the girls." Hermione moaned softly, opening her eyes all blearily saying sleepily "I am not just boobs. And they just ate three hours ago! Ughhhh I can't wait for them to be older."

Their babies just turned two months old and have yet to develop a good sleep schedule. Fred gently passed their son to Hermione, leaning down to gently press a kiss on her forehead. She smiled sleepily at him and lifted up her shirt, starting to feed their son.

Fred left the room, once again down the hallway to nursery and two little cribs held their crying daughters. Poor Godric is surrounded. His sisters look identical and always cry around the same time. He is the only child of their triplets to have the Weasley red hair. Their daughters have Fred's freckles and Hermione's hair.

One of the girls started to hiccup and cry at the same time. Fred leaned down saying softly "Shhh.. Ella love. It's okay. You are okay." Ella heard his voice and started to soften up but continued to hiccup. He lifted up his daughter, cradling her head of brunette curls. Minerva Cedrella "Ella" was always the first to cry of the two.

He placed Ella cradled in his left arm and bent to scoop up in his other arm the now sobbing Rowena. Rowena Luna was a little copy cat, mimicking her sisters cries. He held his daughters in his arms, bouncing up and down gently, hoping to rock them back to sleep.

Godric led out a loud cry, making his sisters cry again. Fred groaned saying "Mione, what's wrong with him?" She didn't answer and he slowly walked across the wall into their room. Hermione was sitting up against their headboard asleep with their son in her arms.

Fred was annoyed but chuckled ruefully "Hermione, oi!" The noise started the baby girls but Hermione snapped her eyes open hearing Godric and her daughters cry. She rocked their son in her arms and said sleepily "What's wrong with the girls?"

He sat down gently in the rocking chair in the corner that was his great-grandmother's. "They are uncomfortable I think. But the girls cry over anything." Hermione rolled her eyes and he rocked their daughters quietly.

Ella's hiccups stopped on their own and Godric began to snore sleepily. Rowena's eyes were open and staring at Fred's face in wonder. He smiled at her, sticking his tongue out and she smiled for the first time, her little mouth making a small smirk.

Fred felt shock and whispered excitedly "Rowena just smiled!" Hermione grinned sleepily "Really? She thought you were funny." Fred frowned playfully sounding hurt "Were?" Hermione stuck her tongue at him "Don't be daft. You know I think you are funny. Why else would I love you?" She closed her eyes and cuddled their sleeping son in her arms.

He grumbled sleepily "You just love me for my humor." He leaned back in the chair closing in his eyes in exhaustion. Their daughters were sleeping now, Godric was softly snoring in Hermione's arms and Hermione dozed off.

Fred sighed contentedly and fell asleep with his family.


End file.
